Sister or Not, I Will Take Her Back
by TMNTAli 3
Summary: Leo notices that Karai isn't going to patrol many nights, so he decides to discover why. But he doesn't know that that will take him to a large trip over all the world. *Set after Wormquake*
1. First Night

POV Leo:

_I was running over the rooftops with my three brothers behind me. It was just a rainy night, anything out of normal. Just that it was a bored night._

Dudes, this night is getting bored and bored - Mikey said

Oh, shut up Mikey, you are saying that like in the lair was pretty funny - Raph answered

At least in the lair I have videogames, T.V, movies, co...

Ok, we got it Mikey, it is not time for you to fight - I yelled

And who said we will fight? - Raph asked

Easy, I know both of you very well

Quiet guys, I think my tracker localized another mutagen lot - Donnie said

Awesome, where is it? - I asked

It is... about two block in the West

Great, move team

_We returned running toward the mutagen was. When we get closely, we saw it over some rooftops, but it wasn't only one, there was a dozen of lots._

Wow guys, there is a lot of mutagen - Mikey said

Yeah, we can see it - Raph grouled

This seems like a trap - I said

Maybe Leo is right, since when we found so many mutagen? - Donnie asked

Hey, Donnie, don't you see that there are so many mutagen? - Mikey asked

_We looked at him, before Raph kicked him in the head._

Ouch, I got it - He said

Let's move slowly and carefully - I ordered

_Everyone nooded and then we separate in a short distance at the lots. I looked at everyone while they nooded, and then walked at the lots slowly. I was in front of them and then took one fastest._

Uh, it didn't happened nothing - I said

Better to take all this lots - Donnie said

_All of us took some lots and then tried to return home, when something strange moved in the darkness._

LOOK GUYS! - I shouted pointing at some building near we were

It is the Foot Clan, this night just turned interesting! - Raph shouted

Let the mutagen here, let's see what did they will do - I ordered

_We let the mutagen over the rooftop and went toward the Foot. We saw that there were Rahzar, Fishface and many Foot Soldiers, but they were running away from we were._

It will be better if we jump in front of them - Raph said

Are you crazy? We just can't jump in front of them - I said

Why not?

_I raised and eyebrow and thought of walked back._

You will not stop me - Raph shouted before jumped at them

RAPHAEL! - I shouted - *sigh* let's follow him

_We followed Raph and jumped in front of the Foot Clan._

Well, well; see who we have in there, isn't it our favorite enemy clan? - Raph asked

The turtles? - Rahzar asked

Hello again Rahzar - Mikey said

We don't have time for this - He said and move between us - We need to find her!

_Thereupon, all the Foot Soldiers followed him with Xever._

What was that? - Raph asked

Didn't they wanted to fought us? - Mikey asked

Better like that, let's return to the lair with the mutagen - I answered

_We returned to the building and carried all the mutagen, we returned to the sewers with all of them._

How was the patrol to... whoa; those are many mutagens - Splinter said while we entered in the lair

We know Sensei, we found all of this together - Mikey said

Give them to me - Donnie said

Ok - We answered while we threw all the mutagen to him

Aaahh, not like that, take the lots to my laboratory

Ouhh, you could say that before

_Raph, Mikey and Donnie took the mutagen to Donnie's laboratory while I ended alone with Sensei._

I felt that you want to tell me something my son - He said

Yeah, you are right

Follow me

_We went to the dojo and sat down._

What is? - Sensei asked

Are... two questions - I answered

The first one

Fine, when we were in the surface, we found the Foot Clan, but when they saw us, they just ran away

And, what's the problem?

They ran away shouting that they needed to find her

Who they were talking about?

That is why I sense something wrong

Maybe it is nothing, just one of their missions

Ma... maybe you are right

And, the second question?

What will happen with... Karai? - I asked saying the last part softly

With whom?

With... you know who I am talking about

About her

Yeah, about her

My son, we can't force her to believe our part of the story

Can't we? OF COURSE WE CAN! Sensei, she is your daughter, and she needs to know that

Leonardo, the time that she must needs to know it, will be the one she make it to be

But... Sensei, it is just that I don't want to wait

Just, calm down

I can't calm down, I had been calm down for enough time

I know my son, but we need to wait a little time more, just a little time

*sigh* ok Sensei, can I go out for some breath?

Of course you can't, but don't return late

_I nooded and stand up. I walked toward the exit._

Leo, where are you going? - Mikey asked

I will go upstairs for a while - I answered

It is because he wants to see his new sister - Raph said

_I rolled my eyes and then walked away. Already upstairs, I started to run over the rooftops and then saw again the Foot doing the same._

Now, what are they doing? - I asked starting to follow them

_I saw that they separated letting Rahzar and Fishface alone while the soldiers went in another direction. I jumped in front of them._

You? Again?! - Fishface asked

What do you want now? - Rahzar asked

Whywere you acting strange all the night? - I asked

We must tell him? - Xever asked to Rahzar

No, the Master only will turn upset - Rahzar asked

What do you freaks are talking about?

Nothing you need to know - Xever answered and they walked away

_Ok, this is getting strange_

* * *

**So, what do you think about this new story? Just a new idea I get... minutes ago. Ahmm, you liked it or not? Should I need to continue? Let me all your reviews. If you like it, see you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE**


	2. Missing

POV Leo:

_Metal crashed with metal, shurikens were thrown at us. His shadow appeared in front of us asking where she is. A fight that started just with a simple patrol night._

*Flashback POV Leo:

And they vanished again - I ended telling the story to Sensei

Hmm, maybe you are right. The Foot Clan never get away without a fight, and shouting that they need to find her neither

I know Sensei, but that happened a week ago, and we haven't saw the Foot again

Get prepare for anything could happen Leonardo, maybe this is a trap

I got it Sensei

_I just finished to tell Sensei what happened with Bradford and Xever the night one week ago. Since that night, my brothers and I hadn't saw again the Foot and any activity from them. _

Now, go with your brothers, it is time for going out - He said

Thanks Sensei - I answered

_I bowed at him and then stood up, walking at the exit._

Leonardo - His voice sound worried

Yes, Sensei?

I feel something wrong, promise me that all of you will be safe

I promise Sensei, nothing will happen to us

I hope that Leonardo, I hope that

_I walked to the living room where my brothers, April and Casey were waiting for me._

Are you ready? - Raph asked

Yeah, you both will come with us? - I asked seeing at Casey and April

Yeah, we will - Casey answered

Great, let's go now - I ordered

_We get out of the lair and went to the rooftops, starting to run over them._

Hey... guys... can... can you wait for us - Casey said from our behind with April, both seemed to be tired

Dude, we only have ran five buildings - Mikey said

Only?! What, we will run over all the city? - April asked while we looked at each other

Yes - We all answered

_We returned running while Casey and April stopped behind us and went to walk together. Making Donnie to explote 'cause the jealousy. We ran over the rooftops at the North without finding something to do._

Move - A voice said a little away from we were

Who... who said that? - Mikey asked softly

Shh, quiet - I ordered

Look over here - The voice said again

_I pointed to the guys ordering them to hide, the nooded and then all of us hide in a dark corner. We waited for someone to appear when some footsteps were hearing at us._

Where did you already searched? - One of them asked

Everywhere Master, but there isn't any clue - Another answered

You already asked to her?

Yes Shredder, but she could deceived her own sister too - Other answered

Why she just go away? What reason would make her to ran away?

We really don't know, but we only know that she started to act strange after what happened with Tiger Claw, the turtles, and the earthquakes - Xever answered

Who else can be related with this?

_They ended a moment in silence._

*gasp* Kame (turtles) - They all said and vanished

_We get out of wherever we were and looked at where they get away._

What they were talking about? - Raph asked

I don't know, but we will not discover it now - I ordered

Yeah, we will - He said and started to run after them

Raphael...! - I shouted- *sigh* Not again

_We ran after Raph who stopped in a rooftop seeing something in front of it._

Raphael, I am tired of you running away... - I said and saw him with an impressed face - What do you have?

_He just pointed at the rooftop in front of him and we all ended like him. We saw like a hundred of Foot Soldiers while Shredder walked at them._

Whoa, those are many Foot Soldiers - Mikey said

Yeah, I know - I said

Whatever they are doing, must be important for being there many soldiers - Donnie said

Yes, you are right... let's listen what are they doing - I said

_We kept silence and started to listen to the Shredder._

Anyone found nothing? - He asked

No Sir. - A Foot Soldier answered

What about her? Did she knows something?

She only knows that she was going to the South - Bradford answered

Then, start searching in the South, we need to find her, NOW

Ok, we need to know what are they talking about - Raph said

Raph is right, this needs to be very important - Donnie said

Maybe you are right - I said - this will be...

_I couldn't finished, 'cause someone kicked all of us from our behind and made us to fall down where Shredder and his Clan were._

The turtles?! - He asked

Shredder - We said while we stood up and took out our weapons

Ha, the ones I wanted to find

Why do you need us? - Raph asked

The fight first; then, we talk

End of Flashback*

_All the Foot Soldiers went against us while Shredder, Braford and Xever just looked at us. There was the sound of meatl crashing with metal. All the weapons were crashing against others. Many of them, started to throw shurikens at us, we all tried to avoid them, but there were to many; some shurikens hurt us. We continued fighting against all of them, but there were more and more, we get weak. It was bad that a simple patrol night ended with us in the last moment of our lifes._

Takai! (Stop!) - His voice sounded and suddenly he appeared behind us - Tell me turltes, where she is?

We don't know who are you talking about - I answered

You know perfectly who I am talking about

Sorry for making you to lost your time, but we don't have any idea of who are you talking about!

Didn't you knew that my daughter is lost?

Uhh?

Since a week and a half ago, she didn't return after a patrol night, and I think you know where she is

We don't have any idea

At least you need to know why she did it

Maybe she discovered that you aren't her father

_Ok, I talk more that I needed to. Everyone looked surprise at my answer, me too. Shredder turned to me with angry and fury and took me by my neck toward the building in front._

Distract those three turtles - He ordered

_When we were over the rooftop, he put me against the wall with his claws in front of me._

Tell me where she is - He ordered

I don't have any idea - I answered

Then, how do you knew that?

Splinter told me everything

Tell me where she is or your little brothers will pay - He said approaching his claws at my neck

She... she told me... she was going at the... at the North, she lied to her 'cause she didn't want that her started to search for her - I lied

Hm - He let me down - I hope you are saying the truth, 'cause if it is not, all your family will pay - He said before ran away - Let's move Foot - He yelled and all the Foot Clan ran away

Guys! - I shouted running at them - Are you ok?

Yeah; we are, and you Leo? Did Shredder hurt you? - Mikey asked

I am ok

How you could said that? - Raph asked

Sorry, but I needed to

You are so stupid, you knew that? - He asked

Let's return home

But... what will happen with Karai? - Mikey asked

She will be ok, now we must get back to the lair

_We started to walk back to the lair. Whitout knowing that the last thing I said was a completely lie._

* * *

**Then...? How it was, good or bad? In my opinion, I like it. I don't know about yours. What do you think? There are so many confusing things that will have sense in some more chapters. See you in the next one. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	3. Difficult Decision

POV Leo:

Sensei! - I shouted entering in the lair

My sons! - He shouted getting out of the dojo and walking at us - What happened?

We get attacked... by the Shredder - I answered

Wha...? Are you ok? What did he wanted?

I will explain you later, now... Donnie, Raph and Mikey; go to the laboratory and take care your injuries

_They nooded and walked toward the laboratory._

Aaaahhh - I yelled when a horrible pain made me to fall down

Leonardo, what happened? - Sensei asked

Is... is my leg - I answered and saw some blood getting out of my leg

I will go for some bandages, wait me in here - He said and walked to the laboratory

_What just happened? What did Shredder was talking about? Who is she? And the most important question, what happened with Karai? Where is she?_

Take them my son - Sensei said giving me the bandages

Oh, thanks Sensei - I answered taking the bandages and putting around my injurie

Now my son - He said and sat in front of me - tell me what happened

*sigh* you were right Sensei, something bad happened this night

What do you mean?

We discovered why the Foot was acting like that all the week

And, what is?

They stopped with their missions, because... Karai... go away

What?!

Yes, no one knows where she is, except for a strange girl, I don't who is

You... you may rest now Leonardo, tomorrow we will continue with this discussion

Ok, Sensei

I will see how your brothers are, can you go to your room alone?

Yeah, I can Sensei, goodnight

Goodnight my son - He answered and stood up walking at the laboratory

_I stood up and started to walk at my room, I locked in it and lied on my bed. I couldn't get asleep, so many questions were forming in my mind. Where is she? Why she go away? Who is the other girl? Is she ok? Or in danger? I really didn't know, but something that I knew was that I will get every answer... the next day._

**The next day**

_I woke up in my bed, trying to think how to say it to Sensei. It would be a difficult talk, but... that is how I can be sure. I stood up and get out of my room. I walked towards the living room where no one was already. Then, I went to the dojo and found Sensei meditating. I knocked on the door nervous._

Leonardo, enter - He said me

Thanks Sensei - I answered sitting beside him

Are you feeling better?

Yeah, I am Sensei, but I wanted to tell you something

And, what is my son?

Last night, I decided that I need to know what is happening with Karai

And, how are you going to do it?

I... I will... I will go away for some time and search for her

WHAT?! No, no, no, you won't, how you thought I should let you?!

I didn't, but I want that you let me

Sorry Leonardo, but that is a dumbness

Why?

You will go, through all the city, searching for a girl you have no idea where is

I remembered you Sensei, that girl is YOUR daughter

I know, but I won't put any of my sons in anger because her

It will not be danger, I will find her and return safety, only that

Why you want to get her back? What is for you?

*sigh* sister or not, I will take her back Sensei

You won't change your decision, right?

Right Sensei, I promise you, I will return safety, just... let me... please - I begged

*sigh* you... you can

Thanks a lot Sensei

Now, you have to tell to your brothers, better to hurry up

_I nooded and walked to the living room where the guys were just walking at._

Leo, you woke up early! - Mikey shouted

I want to tell you something guys - I said

And *yawn* what is? - Donnie asked

I... I will go away for a while

WHAT?! YOU?! WHY?! - The three shouted

I need to find where is Karai

What? You will go away 'cause that kunoichi? - Raph asked

Hear me Raph, it is strange that Shredder can't find her, she must be in problems

Oh yeah, and in the time you have your "little vacations", we will stay here and fight against the bad guys

No

Huh? - The three asked

I want that you three stay in the lair until I return

Wha...? Why?! - Donnie asked

Because, Shredder told me that, if I was lying to him, all you guys will pay, I don't want that you be in danger

But, why? - Mikey asked

I told you Mikey, I need to find her

Why? She isn't even your sister - Raph asked

Sister or not, I will take her back

**That night**

_I was in my room preparing everything for my trip, just a bag with some food, medicine, and cloths. Some money I found before and small weapons like shurikens, tantos and knives. I had everything ready. I just needed to say goodbye to everyone. I get out of my room and walked to the living room where everyone was._

It is too late for change your decision? - Sensei asked

Sorry Sensei, but I won't - I answered and turned to my brothers - Guys, please, please; don't get out of the lair, I really don't want that nothing happen to any of you, you promise it?

I promise - Mikey said

I promise - Donnie said

Raph? - I asked seeing him with crossed arms

*sigh* I promise - He answered

Sensei, father; please, take care of the guys and thanks a lot for letting me to go; don't be worry about me, I promise all of you that nothing will happen to me

Go...good look my son - Sensei said me

Be carefull - Donnie said

Return safety - Mikey said

*sigh* I hope you find her - Raph said

_I smiled at them and then walked to the exit._

See you later - I said before getting out of there

_I walked thorugh the sewer and then stopped a moment._

I will take you back Miwa, just wait - I said to myself before starting to run toward the exit

* * *

**Yeah, this is how the trip of our traveler starts his trip. See later what will happen in this traveling. I forgot to put, but... I don't own the TMNT 2012, they are from their own creators, I just own my Oc (who will appear in the next chapter) and the story. See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	4. Karai's Sister

POV Leo:

_When I get out of the sewer, I walked at a dark alley where no one was and took out the cloth. It was just a blue shirt, black pants that covered all my legs to my feet, a brown jacket that hided my hands with a hood that covered all my face, and a pair of strange gloves that Donnie one day made that hided my hands. When I finished, I went to the rooftops and started walking by them. The night was so calm, the Foot, Purple Dragons or Kraangs weren't out, but I needed to be alert of any enemy will attack me by surprise. I continued walking over all the rooftops when something ran in front of me, of course I get surprised. As I haven't my katanas, I took out of my bag the tanto._

Wh... who is over there? - I asked but no one answered me - I asked something, answer me! - I yelled

No one you need to know - A female but unfamiliar voice answered

Who... who are you? - I asked again

That is what I need to ask you too

I asked it before, answer me - I said waiting for an answer but instead, I received a kick behind me and threw my bag away from me - Aaaahh - I yelled when she threw me to the floor

Who are you? - She asked while her foot was in my shell

Ah, get off of me - I yelled trying to stand up

No until you answer me

_I turned strongly and made the girl to fall down. I immediatly took the tanto that was on the floor and ran again at her who was in the floor. I pointed the tanto at her while she turned to me. She was a teenager about my age, she had an armor just like Karai's one, just that hers was color red and black, she was wearing a red mask too that only let me to saw her emerald eyes, which were darker than Raph ones, but when I saw closer, I noticed that she had a scar in one of her eyes, she had her hair dyed in color carmine red and was long._

Who... who are you? - She asked

I asked that before, answer me - I ordered getting closer to her the tanto

My name is Oroku Ally, I'm Oroku Saki's younger adopted daughter and a high-ranked soldier at the Foot Clan, and you?

Wait, what do you mean with Saki's younger adopted daughter?

I asked you something before; first, answer me

My name is Leonardo Hamato, one of the ninjas in Hamato's Clan

I see; now turtle, what are you doing here?

Wa... how do you knew I am a turtle?

I can not be all the nights fighting against you, but I can be a greatest spy, now... what are you doing here?

I am here because I...

Before you continue, can you please take away from me that tanto?

How can I know you will not attack me?

Because, I know that you are searching Karai too

Wha... what?! - I asked keeping my tanto in my pocket - How you knew I...?

Like I told you... I am Saki's daughter too

You mean that you are...?

Karai's younger sister? Yeah, I am

Wow, I never knew that Karai has a younger daughter

Eeeehh, she doesn't like to talk to strangers about me

Ha, good point

Then... - She said and stood up - you must need help

What, yours?

Who's else?

Yeah, I don't think that, I am here from my own, any other person will come with me

Hm, you aren't the first who told me that

What do you mean?

Actually, I am not the favorite soldier of my father

Explain

Are you sure you want to talk with a Foot's Soldier

It will not be the first time

Right, in the Foot hideouts, I am not the greatest assassin or merciless warrior; I don't have the same assassin instinct like all the others, that's why Sheredder doesn't let me to go to many missions

So, you aren't a merciless ninja

Yeah, it is stupid I know, just that no one in the hideouts see it

What do you mean with "no one in the hideouts"?

*sigh* look, in Shredder's lair, it is stupid that someone can't kill or torture something, they laugh about that

Oh, sorry

You don't have to feel sorry, that is why I need to find my sister

Excuse me?

In the hideouts, everyone laugh at me, but Karai always kick or hurt them if they do

She... loves you?

Of course she do, I am her sister; is it strange?

Yeah, I thought Karai was heartless

You are wrong

I don't think that

Yeah, you are; maybe she looks like a heartless kunoichi, but she cares about all her family and the ones she loves

Hm

So, when we will start with the trip?

You won't come with me

Oh, c'mon; I can give you a great help

No sweetheart, you will... - I get cut by her putting her katana in my neck

Don't call me sweetheart ever again, got it?

I got it - I said and she took out her sword

Fine, now; what if we start searching at the...?

I told you, you won't come with me

Ok, but I am the only one who knows where she can be - She said and started to walk away

What? Repeat that again - I said taking her by her arm

No, you don't want my help, sorry buddy

Fine, if you tell me all you know *sigh* you can come with me

REALLY?!

*sigh* yeah

Aaaahh, thanks a lot - She shouted and jumped at me hugging me

Ok, ok; now tell me something

Ok, the most important thing is that the only thing she told me was that she must go to the South

But... Shredder searched already at the South and found nothing

Yeah, I get surprised too when I discovered it

What do you mean?

She literally goes to the South

Yeaaaahh

*growl* in what part of the continent we are?

At the North

And, the South?

Argentina! Chile?!

I didn't thought that she was thinking of going literally to the South

But... what else do you know?

What if we talk and go to eat? I haven't eat anything in all the day

You want to go to eat in a place?

Yep

With me?

Calm down, the owner will be ok with your presence

Really? What is he? Blind?

Actually, yeah he is

Huh?

I will show you when we reach the restaurant

* * *

**And... we have just four chapters. But what do you think? Is it getting interesting? I hope yes. Wow, Argentina and Chile, that girl go so far away. But the important question is... why? See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	5. Clues

POV Leo:

_That girl, who apparently her name was Ally, took my hand and started to walk over some buildings near we were. We walked for about five minutes and then reached a very familiar place._

And, here is! - She shouted

Hey, I know this restaurant - I said

Really?

Yeah, is Murakami's one

Hm, I've never entered here, only have saw

Oh, no matter; I know the owner, this food will be from my own

_She smiled at me and then jumped in front of the building._

Hello Murakami-san - I shouted entering by the door

Leonardo-san, enter my friend - He answered

Thanks a lot - I said and Ally and I entered sitting down in a bench

Who's with you? - He asked

Oh, is a...

I am a new friend of him - Ally answered

Really? That's great; and, what's your name?

My name is Ally Sir.

You can call me Murakami lady

Ok, MUrakami

Ha; Ally, I don't know why but I feel like I have heard that name before

REALLY?! - Ally and I shouted

Yeah, but... what was the name of that girl?

Are you saying that a girl entered here mentioning Ally's name? - I asked

Yeah, but... what if I prepare you something before?

Ok, what do you want to eat?

Order for me, you know this place better than me - She answered

Two orders of Pizza-Guiosa

I will have your food in a minute - He said and started to cook

Pizza-Guiosa? - She asked

It's a very delicious plate, you will like it

I hope that

Oh, yeah; what do you know?

About?

... seriously?

Oh, about her

Yeah, about her

Oh yeah, this is what I know; some weeks ago, she started to act... strange

Explain that

She didn't concentrated in mission, she disobeyed Shredder's orders, and she always had a face of undecision and confusion

Wh-what did she told you before she ran away?

Oh, I remembered that night; she was in our room and I saw her walking at the window with a bag in her back; I asked her that where she was going and she answered me that she was going to the South for a while, before she vanished

But... how did you discovered that she was going literally to the South

Because... some days after she run away, I looked over her things and stuff and found... this

_She threw out a little brown notebook over the table._

What? - I asked

*growl* open it - She ordered

_I took the notebook and opened it. I looked over the first page where some names were written on it. Ethan-Oregon, Catalina (Catherine)-Mexico, Juan Carlos (John Charles)-Ecuador, Manuel-Peru, and Mateo (Matthew)-Chile._

What is this? - I asked

This are names of the people she must go with - Ally answered

Wh... ALL THIS?!

Yeah, those are the countries she must visit

This will took us so long

Why?

First; we must go to the West part of U.S.A, then to Mexico? And Ecuador?

Oh, this can be easy

Really? How?

Chile is the last country, let's take an airplaine and it's all, we reach Karai

Karai! That was her name! - Murakami suddenly shouted

What do you mean Murakami? - I asked to him

The girl that came here before, her name was Karai

Really?! - Ally and I shouted

Yeah, she was telling me of a kind of trip over all America

Yeah, yeah, yeah; that's our Karai, what else did she told you? - Ally asked

She asked me to help her in it

An-and what did you said? - I asked

That, I knew someones that could help her, she asked me how to reached easily Oregon without an airplaine, I answered her that Southwest part of the state, is a truck that came all the weeks to let people in Minnesota, where another truck take some people to Oregon

Oh, thanks a lot Murakami, we now know how to get her - I said

What are you talking about? She will go to Chile - Ally said

Oh yeah, you are right

I told you, we can get an airplaine to Chile

Ally

Yeah?

How should you hide a mutant turtle in an airplaine?

Aah, ahhm, maybe... you got a point

So... Murakami

Yes? - He asked

Where can we find that truck?

You will find it in the Southwest, but it will only be this Saturday; if you don't rech it, you will have to wait another week

No, we can't wait a week - Ally said

It will be better if we go now - I said standing up

Ahhm, yeah... first, can we eat?

Fine, after we eat, we go - I said sitting down again

Yes

Here is the Pizza-Guiosa - Murakami said giving us the food

Thanks - I said

Is this the... Pizza-Guiosa? - Ally asked

Test it, I know you will like it

_She looked indecided at the food and then eat one, her eyes grew up totally._

Oh... this is the best food I had ever ate - She yelled

I told you - I said

_We ate all the food and then rest some minutes in there._

Murakami, can you prepare us four more orders? - Ally asked

Of course I can, this food is from my own - He answered

Thanks a lot

Are you going to eat more? - I asked

Of course not, we will need food for our trip, right?

Oh, you are right

I think this will be an interesting trip

Yeah, maybe you... wait!

What?

How will we comunicate with the people?

In Oregon and Minnesota?

No, in Mexico, Ecuador, Peru and Chile

Oh that, calm down; I know how we will

How?

I know how to speak in spanish

Really? You speak english, japanese and spanish?

Oh, you don't believe me

No, I don't

¿Sigues sin creer que pueda hablar español? (You still don't believe that I can speak in spanish?)

What does that means?

*sigh* forget it, but you heard... I can speak in spanish

Yeah, you are right; this trip will be interesting

* * *

**And, yeah. Our travelers will start their trip in U.S.A, and then will go to South America. Un saludo a todos mis lectores latinos, los amo (A gretting to all my Latin readers, I love you) See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	6. Staten Island - Part One

POV Leo:

_Just like Murakami said. In the Southwest part of the city, was a truck for transporting people to Minnesota, just that the trip was long. We needed to go to the Staten Island District, which was a little easy ro reached. We needed to go to the Southest part of Manhattan and took the Staten Island Ferry._

_We were in the rooftop of Murakami's restaurant getting ready._

Ok my friends, are you ready? - Murakami asked

Yeah, we are - Ally answered

Before I forget it Murakami - I said

Yes Leonardo?

If my family or friends ask you about me, can you please give them this? - I asked giving him a piece of paper

Of course Leonardo-san

Thanks Murakami

No problem

Ok, are you ready Ally?

That question is for you - She answered

Ha, *sigh* let's start this

Bye Murakami! - Ally shouted and we started to run

BYE MY FRIENDS, GOOD LUCK! - He answered

How much time we have to reach Staten Island? - She asked

We have five days to reach the truck; if we don't, we will have to wait another week, but that will not happen - I answered

But... how we will get the Staten Island Ferry without people noticing us?

That will not be a problem

How do you know?

I investigated about the ship

And, what did you discovered?

The station is in Whithall Terminal beside Battery Park and will let us in St. George Terminal over Staten Island, the trip will be between twenty-five and thirty minutes, more or less; in the ship, there is a room where nothing is, but some wooden boxes, there is where we will hide

And the officials? How we will shame them?

The entry, is free; so, I will only be beside you and with my clothes, I will hide all of me, my hands, my feet, and my face

Are you sure we will have succes?

Of course we will

I hope that

_We ran over all Manhattan toward Lower Manhattan, where we could found the Whithall Terminal. After three exhausting hole days of running, we reached Lower Manhattan. We went to Battery Park and then found the Whithall Terminal._

Great, there is it - Ally said pointing at it

When it will go? - I asked dressing up

In, about ten or five minutes, wh... what are you doing?

I am dressing, I need to hide very well all of me

Yeah, right

Do I look ok like this?

_I was wearing a blue jacket which hided all my arms and my face, blue pants that hided over my feet, and the black gloves that hidedthe color of my hands._

Seeing that you are a mutant turtle; yeah, you look great - She answered

I'm serious

Fine, you don't look like a turtle like that

Really?

Yep, now... let's move, the ship is almost going

Ok

_We went down over the entry, where only one guard was._

Good afternoon - He said

Good afternoon - We answered and get in it

Great, we are in here - I said

Now, before someone notices you, let's find that room - Ally said

_I nooded and we started walking over all the ship and then I saw the door which guided us to the room. But there were some persons, so we waited in front of it for a while._

Hello my friends - A seller said walking at us - Don't you would like some ice creams for this heat?

No, thanks a lot Sir. but we are ok - Ally answered

I understand Mrs., my friend... - He said reaching forth to me a rose - Give this to your lady, trust me - He said and walked away

Ok, *giggle* that was...awkward - Ally said

Yeah, it was... ahm, you still want the rose?

Keep it

Why?

Give it to Karai when we find her

Really, really, very funny

Thanks... look - She saidpointing at the door where all the people were gone - Let's move

_We walked slowly at the door seeing carefully that no one saw us, and then entered in the room. There were some stairs which guided us downstairs. We walked by them and then found the room with the boxes._

Great, we will stay here for some little minutes - Ally said

Yeah, you are right; but calm down, I am sure that no one will enter here - I answered

Fine, let's sit down - She said and we both sat down over there in the floor - May I ask you something?

Of course

Ok, have you any idea why she ran away?

I have one, but...

But, what? Tell me it

I don't know, you won't believe it

My father one time told me that in New York were miutant turtles, I don't believe him; but then, I started working with a mutant fish with robotic-legs and a bones wolf

*sigh* fine, there is something that Shredder had been hiding to Karai

What is?

He isn't HER REAL father

What?! Is it true?

Yeah, it is

Ho...how do you know?

You knew about the first fight between Shredder and Splinter? The night that the Kraang brought here the Technodrome

Yeah, I remember that day

Well, that day; Shredder said to Splinter that Splinter once took something from him, that was Tang Shen, so Shredder took him something from him...

His daughter - We both ended

Yeah - I said

I can't believe it, it's... it's...I WILL KILL HIM! - She shouted

Sshh, shh, calm down, someone could hear us

*sigh* yeah, you are right; it is just that... *growl*... yeah, that can be a reason why she ran away

Wow, you believed sooner than Karai

Ha, it is just that... I am not really like her

Yeah, I am curious, how a girl like...?

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE REACHED STATEN ISLAND! - A voice said

Oh, you will ask me that later

Yeah

_We get upstairs and then open the door slowly seeing that no one was seeing us, we get out of there and walked at the exit._

Awesome, no one saw us - Ally said

Yeah, we had good luck - I answered

Now, where captain?

Captain?

Yeah, well... don't tell to Karai that I said you this, but... that is how she refers to you

Re-really?

Yep, but... now, where we have to go?

Let me remember, we need to reach the Westest part yet

Great, what if we start walking?

Walking?

Yeah, it is earlier yet, at the night we will start to run over the rooftops

Ok, but we need to be carefull - I said and we started walking at the West

**Many kilometers away from our travelers were, a person was searching the same.**

Master - One of his "men" said

Yes? - He asked

We found something

What is?

Are bad news... she... just ran away too

WHAT?!

Yes, but she is searching... for her, but... she isn't alone

Who is with her?

One... one of the turtles

* * *

**Yes! I love how is getting this story. I investigated a lot for finishing this chapter, all the things that appeared here aren't mine, are the result of a hole week investigating. See you later. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE**


	7. Staten Island - Part Two

POV Leo:

_When the night came, we started to run over the rooftops, the trip wasn't too large, we just needed to run for about a hole day and we reached the West part._

_We were running toward that part without saying nothing, so I decided to brake the silence with something I wanted to know._

Hey, Ally? - I asked

Yes Leo? - She asked

I want to know... how a girl like you finished with someone like Shredder?

_In the moment I asked that, she immediatly stopped running._

Did I said something wrong? - I asked

Wh...? OH NO, no, no, it's just that... I didn't thought that you would asked me that - She answered

Why?

Because... it is just a very large story

If you don't want to tell me it, there will be not problem

I will tell you it - She said and started to run again

Really? - I asked following her

Yeah, well... let me start... everything started like... eight years ago

EIGHT YEARS?!

Yeah, don't interrupt... I used to live in the center of the beautifull Tokyo's city, with my mother and father; my mother was a singer over a famous restaurant while my father was a Ninju-tsu teacher. My father trained me too to be a kunoichi. We lived in a big house, I couldn't saw my fathers almost all the days, but at the weekends, we all played and laughed together...

Wow, then?

Then...then a war unleashed

A war?!

Yeah, at that age, an horrible war unleashed in all Japan, no one could get out of his or her house, everyone was locked in his or her own home, my... my family too

Oh

But that wasn't the worst part

Is there more?

Yeah, after two weeks of hiding, some strange people get on our house with weapons telling us to get out of there, I was terrified and my mother was telling me to calm down, that nothing would happen to us. The strange people yelled at us and my father yelled at them too, after many minutes... they get enough and shooted the gun at... at my father...

_In the moment she said the last part, she turned her head to another side, where I couldn't saw the tears that were forming in her eyes._

My mother and I screamed and she ran at the body of my father while I was just seeing that horrible scene and suddenly I heard my mother's voice telling me to run, I didn't move but she then threw at me my katana while she took another and started to fight against the strangers. She gave me a last view and then many tears falled form my eyes, I grabbed my katana and cut in the hand the man who almost reached me, while he shouted, I... I get out of the house and went to the rooftop, suddenly... I heard another shoot and my mother's scream...

_I couldn't believe it, how an incredible girl like her could have an horrible past like that?_

I wanted to return, I wanted to see, but my mother told me to run, so I did. I ran at the other part of the city, being careful that no one could saw me. I ran for about two or three days and suddenly saw a house which seemed abandon, I entered in it and... yeah, it was empty. I get in there and sat in a corner of the room I was, I started to cry and cry and cry, I couldn't stop...

_She said and then she started to cry without importance that I was there yet._

The next morning, I woke up in the same room, cleaning all the tears that were in my face yet, I didn't know what to do, when suddenly I heard some noices outside of the house and then footsteps. I hided more in the corner taking out my katana and waiting for the one who was entering in the house, but instead of a gun or another weapon, I heard a female voice not so older...

Karai?

Yeah, Karai. She entered in the house 'cause she heard some noices inside it, she suddenly saw me and looked at me surprise. I looked at she scary but she told me that I didn't need to be scaried, I don't why yet, but in that moment I felt safety with her...

Safety?

You all must see that she is one of the heartless persons you have ever met, but you are wrong, she isn't heartless, she could let me there, but no, she take me with her, she gave me food, she took care of me, and she almost gave her life for me. When we reached the foot hideouts, Shredder saw me like his own daughter and let me to became part of their family

Wow, I... I never thought that you have a... a paintfull past

No matter - She said cleaning the tears of her eyes

I'm sorry - I said and... I don't know why, but I hugged her

I-it's ok, you didn't knew, that is why I want that she returnes safety

I promise you, that we will take her back... safety

Thanks Leo

No problem Ally

_We ran for about another five minutes and then saw some lights over the street._

Look at that Leo - She said

We reached it - I said

Let's go

_We jumped down at it and walked at the truck._

Hey, what are you both doing here? - A man asked walking at us

Calm down buddy, we are here because we want to go to Minessota - Ally answered

Hm, well... you are in the correct place, we have space yet... just with a pay of twenty dollars from each one of you

Great - I said giving him the money

Are you from the center of New York?

Yeah, why do you ask? - Ally asked

Oh no, it is just that you are the second persons that came here from the center of New York

WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH SECOND PERSONS?! - We both shouted

I will explain you another time, now we have to go now

Fine - We said and entered there

_Inside the trick, where many other persons were too. There were adults, teenagers, children, women, men, and animals. We sat down in a bench over a side and looked at everyone, some of them greeted us with the hands and we returned it to them._

Hm, why do you have a chicken in here? - Ally asked to a man who was beside her

This will be the strangest trip I have did - I said

Mine too

* * *

**Soo? You like it? They are just only in U.S.A yet, so many other countries are waiting for them. Hey, anyone of you know some jungles or forests over South America? Mostly in Peru and Chile. It is just that the Internet don't like me :( See you in my next chapter. BYE**


	8. Minessotta - Part One

**Meanwhile, at New York City. The guys were all in the lair.**

So, Raph... - Mikey started saying

Hm? - He asked

How... how was your day now?

Seriously? DON'T YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING IN HERE?! Leonardo get away from here only for searching his assassin princess!

Calm down Raph - Donnie said getting outside from his laboratory and walking at the guys - Why you are shouting now?

Why? WHY?! Oh, it is only because our fearless leader took his "vacations" and to look for his favourite kunoichi!

C'mon Raph, he has good intentions for doing that

Yeah, good intentions like letting all the work to us

Just... understand him Raph, he wants that her be ok

She is the most dangerous kunoichi I meet, don't you think she can take care of herself?

I just don't know Raph, I just don't know

**Back with our travelers.**

POV Leo:

The wheels of the truck make run-run-run run-run-run run-run-run  
The wheels of the truck make run-run-run  
Over the highway

*growl* this is the ten time that we sung that song! - Ally shouted

An, you have a better idea to do something? - I asked

*sigh* no

I thought that

And, may ask my friends - A man said to us, the one who was carrying the chicken - What bring both of you in this truck?

Oh, nothing - Ally answered

We are searching someone - I said

Hey

What?

Can I know who you are searching? - He asked

No - Ally said

Is a girl - I said

HEY!

A girl that came from the center of New York? Another? - He asked

What do you mean with another? - We asked

I came here from Minessotta... - He started saying

And, now you're returning? - Ally asked

Yeah, it is a complicated trip... well, I was waiting for the truck to reached. I waited for about half-and-an-hour and finally it reached, the ones who were with me, waited for everyone to get out of the truck; and suddenly, a young girl, came out of the truck, she was alone and then she walked at me.

And then?! - Ally asked

Calm down Ally, what happened then? - I asked

She asked me where she could get easily to Oregon without taking an airplaine...

Sorry, how... how was she?

She was about fifteen or sixteen years-old, she was taller than you my friend - He said looking at me - White skin, red lips, strange marks in her eyes and a haircut I will never forget

THAT'S OUR KARAI! - We shouted

She didn't told me her name, but I could help her, I told her to go to the Westest part of Minessotta and then traveled for all North Dakota, Montana, Idaho and then she could reached Oregon

Whoah - I said

Whoah - Ally said

What?

No, it isn't nothing, only that this is getting more difficult - I said

I know, she is confusing us - Ally said

THAT IS!

What?

She may think that someone could be following her, and she is just trying to confuse that one, in our case, it's us

Maybe... but that will not stop us

You are right, thanks Sir. - I said looking at the man

Anthony - He said - My name is Anthony

Well, thanks a lot Sir. Anthony

There is not problem my friends

Leonardo, but you can call me Leo

Ally, mine's Ally - She said

Nice to meet both of you Leo and Ally

So...? How much time do you think we will travel in this truck? - I asked

**A week later.**

Fine, really, really fine, a week! - I shouted while Ally and I gt out of the truck

And what else did you thought? - Ally asked getting out too

Whatever, let's continue with this

Continue?! We hadn't started neither!

True, that's true

There is he way my friends - Anthony said pointing to a road of stone

Brrr... it is vey cold over here - I said

This is Minessotta, WHAT DO YOU EXPECTED?! - Ally asked

Something... different?

*growl* just... let's start to walk - She said and we started to walk over the road

GOOD LUCK! - Anthony shouted

THANKS! - We answered

So, where we will stay at the night? - Ally asked

Oh, I didn't thought about that - I said

What do you think if we stay in the forest?

_Eventually, we were walking over a srone road in the middle of a forest with huge trees with snow in their branches and leaves, many snow over our feet, some birds that were flying over us and a long ice river some meters in front of us._

HERE?! IN THE FOREST?! IN THE NIGHT?!

Hey, nothing neither no one will hurt us!

You aren't sure about that

Yeah, I am

*sigh* fine, we will stay over here at the nigth

Yeees

But, if a bear eats me, it will be all YOUR fault

Seriously? You are a huge mutant turtle who knows ninja skills, any... bear wilk eat you

I hope that

**At the night.**

Great, we will stay over here - I said standing in a pile of rocks, some brenches and leaves that were in the snow

Great, I will end with a horrible pain in my neck and back - Ally said

Whoah, you need to meet my brother Raphael

Why?

You have the same temper of him

Just... let's sleep

_We lied over the cold snow, and leaves; yeah, it was very uncomfortable to sleep like that, but we hadn't any other option. Then, we tried to fall asleep, Ally could, but I wasn't luckiest like her. I stayed wake up for about twenty minutes seeing at the dsrkness sky. It's color was different from the ones I had saw before, now... the color was between black and dark-blue. Mahy stars were glaming on it and the moon was shiniest than before._

_Was this the correct decision? Or just a stupid idea I wanted to turn it real? _

* * *

**And yeah! Other chapter. I know, I know, I hadn't updated this for a while, but... I have so much things to do over here, with the school, my housr and everything else. Hey, are yoy waiting for the new episode "Newtralized"? Here in Mexico, Wormquake will be on air before than it. See you in my next chapter, bye! :)**


	9. Minessotta - Part Two

POV Leo:

_I opened slowly my eyes and the first thing I saw was the light-blue color of the sky, I rubbed them and then stood up from where I was and started to look everywhere._

Time for you to wake up - A voice said... above me?

Huh? Ally? - I turned upside my view and saw her swinging from a tree's brench - Wh-what are you doing there?

Just, waiting for you

You don't need to wait more

I see - She said and jumped beside me - Now?

Now, what?

Where we have to go?

Whaa...?! You are supposed to know the way

*giggle* and I know

So?

We need to go yet towards Oregon

Fine, how we can get there?

Hmm, we should go to North Dakota, then Montana, then Idaho and we reach Oregon

Great, what about if we reach tonight North Dakota?

CAN WE?!

I think so, only if we are fast

Let's move

**Not so away from they were.**

Watashi wa karera o motte iru (I have them Master) - A stranger informed by the phone

Sorera o teishi (Stop them) - His Master answered by the phone

Hai (Yes) - He answered and hung the phone

POV Leo:

Wait! - I said

What? - Ally asked

Something is wrong here

No, it isn't

*crunch*

LOOK OUT! - I shouted and pushed Ally to other side

_Suddenly; behind us, a huge tree falled down and broke all it's branches._

Are you ok? - I asked her

Yeah, what was that? - She asked

I'm not sure, but I only know that - I couldn't finished the sentence when a hooded stranger jumped in front of us

Ha, it wasn't so difficult to found you - He said

Sorry, but we know who you are? - Ally asked

Oh, Ally; you forgot me?

How do you know my name and why you ask me that?

I see that you both are searching someone - He said and started to walk around us

That isn't your business - I said while Ally and I took out our weapons

C'mon my friends, I can help you

Yeah, sure - Ally said sarcastically

Where are you from?! - I asked

From the same place you are

Japan? - Ally asked

Yeah, I am from Japan - He answered and continued to walk around us

What are you doing here? - I asked

Someone sent me here for searching the same person you are searching for

Yeah, bettet if you get out from here freak - Ally said and he suddenly stopped in front of us

Ha, if you want to be like that, I agree

_He turned slowly at us and then stopped looking at us, he took out a sword without doing anything. Suddenly, he ran fast at us with the weapon in his hand, we avoided an attack from him and tried to retun it to him, but we failed. He was a good fighter. We couldn't saw his face or body, he was with a black hood over all his body, even his hands were hidden._

Ha, you turtle had improve - He said

Excuse me?! - I asked

Oh my friend, had you forgot me?

Maybe... - I answered yet fighting - maybe if you let us see your face, we will recognize you

Hey! Someone is over here - A voice shouted not so far from we were

*growl* we will finish with this other time - He said before throwing a smoke bomb and vanishing

Here they are! - A man shouted near us

Run! - I shouted

_We turned and started to run between all the trees, getting away from the people who were searching for us. We introduced ourselves in the forest, when we were away from the way, we stopped._

A-awe-awesome, w-we lo-lost the-them - Ally said tired

Yeah - I answered tired too - who was that man?

I... I don't know, but we will need to be carefull

Let's continue walking, we must need to reach North Dakota

Ok - She answered and we started to walk again

**With the stranger, again.**

*growl* sō kantan ni nogare rarenai (You won't escape so easily) - He said to himself and jumped down from the brench he was and started to follow them

POV Leo:

So, you wanna eat now or later? - She asked

Ha, first we must need to get food - I answered

That will not be a problem

What?

Wait me here five minutes

Ok - I answered unsecure

_She smiled at me and get away between some trees. I stayed there a minute when I remembered a question I did to myself last night, and I knew yet the answer..._

*shot*

_I get scared suddenly when I heard a shooting, I immediatly thought about Ally and started to run towards she ran minutes ago; wheen I saw the leaves moving, I took out my swords and from there..._

Hey, I brought some... - She said walking at me and then looked confuse at me - why do you seem to be scared?

Wh...? Oh, it is just that I heard a shooting and I thought that you could be hurt - I answered

Oh, that shooting... yeah, it was me

YOU?!

Yep, see... - She said and then raised her hand holding some dead birds - I get food

You...? You just KILLED birds?

Yeah

And you expect me to eat... that?

What? Do you have a better idea

**Fifteen minutes later.**

*nibble*

_I just had finished eating other bird we just had cooked._

Saw? It wasn't so bad - Ally said

Yeah, it isn't so bad eating dead birds, right? - I asked sarcastically

Hey! You ate them

You got a good point, but I will get the next fine

*sigh* fine

Now, let's continue

What?! NOW?!

Hey! You want to reach North Dakota tonight, right?

*sigh* yeah

So, let's move

_She cleaned her mouth and then we picked our bags and continued to walk over the forest._

Hey, Leo? - Aly asked

Yeah Ally? - I asked

How much time you think we will take doing this trip?

*sigh* I really don't know Ally

* * *

**Because I'm happy! June, june! I want that June comes now! In a little while you will discover why! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. See you later**


	10. North Dakota - Part One

POV Leo:

Awesome! – Ally shouted

I told you – I said

Whoa, we reached another country in just one day

Yep, and no one had noticed that I am a mutant

Well… I need to say that those rags you call clothes are having success

Hey, these "rags" are the responsibles of no one notices I am a turtle

You got a good point, but… what do you say if we bought some new clothes for you?

Oh no, we don't have a lot of money

So?

We won't spend it in just clothes

*growl* fine

Now, we will see where we have to go

Humm, what if we ask to that guy? – She asked pointing at a guy who was sat in a bench

Fine, let's ask him

_He was a teenager guy, about our age. He had brown hair, light-brown eyes, and white skin; he had headphones in his ears._

_We started to walk at him._

Hey, friend? – I asked, he looked at us and took out his headphones

May I help you? – He asked

We wanted to know something – Ally said

Yeah? What?

You know how we can reach Montana easily?

Without, what?

Without a transportation

Yeah, I know how you can

Thanks a lot

Well, where are you from?

We are from the center of New York

From the center of New York?

Yep

And, are you trying to go to Montana?

Yes

Oh, I re-remembered I c-can help you k-know, b-bye – He suddenly said nervously and started to pick some magazines he had

Hey, why you suddenly…

I can't speak more, bye

Why?

I don't want that another from the center of New York attacks me

What?! We will not attack you – I said

I don't believe you – He said and started to walk away

Hey, why do you think that? – I asked while we started to follow him

'Cause you aren't the first ones from the center of New York I had met

You met another one?

Yes, I did; and she wasn't very friendly

Was she a girl?!

Yeah, she was; and now, stop following me

Friend, calm down; we will not hurt you

I don't believe you!

Look, we are searching our sister; she ran away and we don't know if she is alright – Ally suddenly shouted

What? – He asked suddenly stopping

Yeah; we only want to find her, and we think she is the one who you met

Are you serious?

We will never joke with this – I said

I… I'm sorry

Why you apologize?

Because I-I never thought this could be very important for you – He said walking back at us

It-it's ok

I will help you

W-why you will? We are strangers, you said it

It is about a personal story, I will just say that some years ago, I lost a very closely person of me

I do-don't know what to say

You don't need to say anything, what do you want to know?

We only want to know how she was and how we can reach the country

I-I will tell you, my friends

T-thanks

Ok, first… she was walking over this street – He started saying pointing at the street – I was walking by the opposite side and then she walked at me; she was about my age, had white skin; black hair in front, with two stripes on the sides and blond at the back part; honey eyes, and strange marks in her eyes color red

Oh… *gasp* she is our Karai – Ally said

Karai?

That's her name – I answered

Oh, ok… she asked me the same that you did and I helped her; I told her to walk over all Morton, then go to Stark, then to Billings and finally to Golden Valley; but after I helped her with that, she punched me in the stomach, took my wallet and then ran away

Yep, that's our girl – We both said

Well, thanks a lot for helping us – Ally said

There's no problem, I hope you will find your sister

Actually, she isn't totally my sister – I said

Oh, I got it; half-sister?

Yeah

And, if she isn't your sister, why are you searching for her?

Ha; sister or not, I will take her back

Well, good luck my travelers

Thanks – We said and we both started to walk away

I hope we are getting closer to her – Ally said me

I hope too that – I said

_We walked toward all the street through all the states we must walked through. We passed by many other people who was there; and with my strange appearance, it wasn't missing an occasional murmur. But I didn't give importance to them and Ally and I continued our way through Montana._

Hey, don't you really want to get new REAL clothes? – Ally asked

No, I am fine with these… rags – I answered

Yes, but YOUR rags will make everyone to discover us

Oh; don't be worried about that, no one will discover us

I hope you are saying the truth

I am

*sigh* when do you want that we start to run?

Like always

At night?

At night

*sigh* when will we reach North Dakota?

Maybe… in two more days

_She gave me a little smile and then we returned to walk over the street, which was covered with a white snow cover._

**Meanwhile, between the persons who were murmuring…**

Are you seeing that? – A woman asked

Yeah, it is strange – A man answered

You saw how the man was? – A child asked

Yeah, he's appearance is so strange – Another one answered

Is he human? – An old-woman asked

Of course he is human, what do you thought he was? A mutant? – An old-man answered

When the old-man said that; a young man who was not so far from there, turned immediately at where our travelers were walking.

So, those are the famous mutants he is looking for? – He asked to himself – Oroku Saki will not be happy if I get them first than him – He said and gave a malicious smile to our travelers' way before starting to walk slowly by it

* * *

**Juuuuuuuuuuuune! June! June! June 8th to be exactly. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. See you later.**


	11. North Dakota - Part Two

POV Leo:

We're there yet? – She asked

No – I answered

We're there yet?

NO

We're there yet?

NOO! AND STOP ASKING THAT!

Oh, you are angry

NO, I'M NOT ANGRY!

Yeah, you are; why?

You want to know why? I will tell you! I am tired and hungry!

Oh, you want to eat something?

Yeah I want; we haven't eaten anything since two days ago!

Look – She said looking everywhere – oh, there is a food's lace over there – She said pointing at a small place

You want that I go over there?

Got a better idea?

Yes, you get some food for the both of us and then you take it to the rooftop of that building – I answered pointing at the building

Good idea

_We nodded and then she walked to the small building while me to the rooftop. I sat down there seeing at the big city. That was a wonderful view, when a song started to play not so far from I was._

_***Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere...  
Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
Took the midnight train going anywhere...  
A singer in a smokey room,  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on...  
Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night  
Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill  
Paying anything to roll the dice, just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on  
Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night, streetlight people,  
Living just to find emotion; hiding, somewhere in the night  
Don't stop believing, hold on to the feeling; streetlight people  
Don't stop believing, hold on to the feeling; streetlight people  
Don't stop believing, hold on to the feeling; streetlight people***_

Hey, sorry for the delay, but that place is very good – Suddenly a voice took me out of that song

Oh, there's no problem Ally – I said

_She smiled at me and then sat down beside me with something in hands._

Smells good, what did you bring? – I asked

I don't know if you will like, but I brought two hamburgers for us; that will help us without feeling hungry for awhile

Hamburgers? With cheese, meat, lettuce and mayonnaise?

You like everything of that too?

Of course

I thought I was the only one

Now you know you aren't

Ha, oh; don't delay a lot eating

Why?

Because I will take you to a place

What kind of place?

A place where you can find "new" clothes

What?! No, wait; what do you mean with "new"

The stuff will not be totally… new

Where do you want to take me?

With a… peddler

Really?

Yes

Ok

What?

I told you is ok

Aren't you going to contradict me?

No, why I would to?

Because, usually you don't go to places I want to take you

But this will be with a peddler; it will be very difficult to notice that I'm a mutant

Great, so… eat fast and we will go to buy your "real" clothes

_I rolled my eyes and started to eat the hamburger, which was very delicious._

Oh, I haven't it something like this before – I said eating the hamburger

Me neither, it's delicious; isn't it?

Of course it is

Hey, they gave me some ketchup; you want some?

Of course I want

Take this one – She said giving me a little packet

*squeeze*

_I immediately closed my eyes and mouth._

Oh…*giggle* I'm, ha… sorry Leo – Ally said trying not to laugh with a broken ketchup's packet in her hand

No… - I said starting to clean the ketchup of my face – no matter – I answered trying to not seem angry

I… *giggle*, well; that's another reason why you…why you need to change your rags

If you want, you can laugh now

Hahahahahahahaha… - She started to laugh so loud that she started to cry

It was so funny?

Haha… yeah…ha…i-it was… hahaha…

You stop?

Hahahahahaha…

Not yet?

Haha… o-ok… I stop… ha – She said cleaning some tears of her face

Great, we have finished; let's go with that peddler

Oh c'mon Leo, don't be so angry; it was funny, accept it

Let's move

But first, put on your hood

_I put it, then we took our garbage and walked downstairs of the building back to the street where a trash can was, we threw our garbage there and returned to walk. We walked over the street and then we turned to an alley and got in it._

Here is? – I asked her

Yeah, look… - She said pointing in front of her – There he is

_We walked at him. He was a man of about forty years-old which was reading a newspaper._

Good afternoon – Ally greeted

Oh – He said putting away the newspaper – Good afternoon visitors; may I help you in something?

Yeah, can you give us some clothes for my friend in here? – She asked pointing at me

For you? Of course, I have the perfect clothes; what do you need?

Ahmm… - I started saying – A shirt, big pants that cover my feet and a jacket with hood

Whoa, specific clothe, but not difficult to find – He said turning at his clothes – Here you have

_He held in front of me a big black shirt with short sleeves, dark-brown pants that would cover my feet, and a red jacket with long sleeves, pockets and a large hood._

Whoa, this is perfect – I said taking the clothe

How much it is? – Ally asked

Fifty dollars – The man answered

Ally gave him the money while I put the clothes in my backpack.

Thanks Sir. – I said

There's now problem, I hope to see you both around here

We will see if we can – I said

Bye – Ally and I said starting to walk away

Bye my kunoichi and mutant friends – He said and we immediately stopped

WH…how do you know…? – Ally asked

You aren't the first mutant that had come here… - He said looking at me – And you… - He said looking at Ally – Another kunoichi came here not so long ago

_After we said goodbye again to him, we get out of the alley and returned to walk on the street._

We are getting closer to her – Ally said

Yeah, we are – I said and we started to walk again

* * *

**Closer and closer. They will reach her in a short time! I hope. The song was "Don't Stop Believing" - Journey. I will hope to see you in my other stories, and in the next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE**


	12. Montana - Part One

POV Leo:

Yep, now we are here yet – I said her

Haha, very funny – She answered sarcastic

What?

Brrrrr

Do you have cold?

Yes, I have – Ally answered hugging herself

You want to get a jacket?

How can we? We don't have more money

_That was right. We neither had a dollar, and it was near the midnight. We needed to get money, and fast._

Hm, got an idea? – I asked

I should say to get a job, but that is impossible – She answered

I don't want to say, but you are right

It is ok; I should say it to me too

Here you have – I said giving her my "newest" jacket

What?! Why you give me your jacket? You are going to freeze

No, I'm not – I said taking from my backpack something

Oh no

Oh yes – I said putting it – The rags are back

At least we will not die haha…

Shh, shut up

Hey, don't tell me to…

No… really… quiet

Why? What's going on?!

Follow me

_She nodded and we ran to a building's rooftop and stopped over there._

Now… tell me, what do you heard? – She asked to me

Haha, look at this – A male voice was heard before I could answered her – It is incredible

I know, and no one noticed it – Another voice answered

You are right Bro. no one noticed it

W-who are them? – Ally asked softly to me

I have no idea, but let's what those two are doing – I answered and we continued looking at them

A million dollars stolen! This night can't become better – The first-one said

What?! – Ally and I shouted softly

Let's move – He said – Richard must have the truck ready – He said while the both of them walked away with many money bags in their hands

We must stop them! – Ally said to me

No, we don't – I answered

Bu…? Why not?!

This can be dangerous and we can die

And… you tell me that when you had just left your home, family and old life for searching a girl that can be death?!

_I shocked by her question, and thought about it for some moments._

I-I'm sorry… I… - She started saying

No – I cut her off – You are right

No Leo, I don't…

We must stop them!

_She smiled at me by my decision and then nodded. We turned at where the men walked and started to follow them by the rooftops. They weren't so far away, only three blocks away walking towards a truck which was parked in a dark alley._

Did you do it? – Another male voice asked from inside the vehicle

Of course we did – The first-one answered showing the bags

Cool! Finally you could do a good job, now come inside before someone notice the missing money – He said and turned on the truck – Michael!

Yes Richard? – Michael asked

Go back and put inside all this money

_He nodded and took the bags; he walked at the back part of the truck and opened the door. He started to put inside the bags while we started to get closer to them._

Is it ready Michael? – Richard asked inside the truck

Yes – He answered closing the door – It is ready

_Michael walked back to the front part of the truck and get inside, while we jumped above it without getting their attention. They started to drive while we tried to not fall of the truck._

Arggh, what is the plan? – Ally asked not trying to fall

I am making it yet – I answered – I got it!

Tell me!

Take this… take this Tanto and plunge it in two wheels while I plunge this one to other two in the other side

Hey, but this isn't YOUR Tanto

We will discuss that later, now… do it

_She nodded and went to the right side of the truck with the… Tanto, while I went to the left side. I took it carefully and pointed at the wheels; I clung with one hand at the truck while with the other, I plunge at two wheels._

*squeak*

_Suddenly, the truck started to slide while the wheels squeak._

Aagghh – The three men shouted while they tried to control the truck

Richard! – The first two shouted

I can't control it! – Richard yelled

_Then, the truck started to go toward a building's wall and crashed. Some smoke started to get out from the motor while the men opened the doors and get out from there._

*cough* *cough* *cough* what happened? – Richard asked

It was your entire fault – The first-one yelled – You needed to control the truck

And so I did – He replied

Look guys – Michael suddenly interrupted

WHAT?! – They both asked turning at him

Four wheels are punctured; two of the right side, and two of the left side

What? That is impossible; someone needed to do it – Richard said

And those persons are us – Ally said when we were back them

YOU! What the heck were you thinking when you did that?! – Richard asked pointing at his truck – Who you think you are?!

The ones who will return this money – I answered

Haha, I don't think that… guys, the weapons!

They nodded and started to walk at the truck, but two Shurikens stopped them.

I don't think that – Ally said

Are you either crazy or what?! – Richard asked

What do you think Leo? – Ally asked turning at me – What we should do with these three?

I will let you to decide that Ally – I answered

**Five minutes later**

… Thanks a lot – I said hanging off the phone

What happened? – Ally asked

The police are coming – I answered at her

Great

Uumff! Umf! Ghhhr! – The three men, who had thongs in their mouth and were kicked, tried to say

What? I can't understand you – She said

Let them Ally – I said – You took out ALL the bags already?

Yep, I did – She answered pointing at many money bags

Great, but… what do you think they will make with the truck?

They will trash it in a dump

What if we use it for something better?

Are you thinking to steal it?

Hey, if no one will use it, it is not stealing – I said stating to walk at the back part of the truck and opening the doors

But… we need at least four NEW wheels – I heard while I was seeing all the stuff inside the truck

And we have them – I answered seeing what I just had found

Huh?

**Ten minutes later**

Brruum

Ready? – I asked her

Ready! – She answered closing the door

I smiled at her and closed the door; I turned on the truck and started to drive

Ha, where did you learn to drive? – She asked me

I had a truck in N.Y.C – I answered

Awesome; but we will turn to drive, understood?

Ha, understood

Ugggh

What's wrong?

This seat is very uncomfortable

It is a truck's seat, what do you expected?

I know, but… this is more uncomfortable than… - She neither could end with the sentence, when she took out from the bottom part of her seat an entire money bag

Ally!

What?!

I thought you told me that you took out all the bags!

I never thought that they could hide another one here

What now?

Should we return it?

But, we are so far; we can't return it now

*sigh* how much money is there?

About… - She said opening the bag - *gasp*

What?!

It is about… more than a thousand dollars in this bag

* * *

**... what's going on in my mind? I really don't have any idea. Eeh, see you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	13. Montana - Part Two

POV Leo:

_It had been about ten hours since we got… a truck, some food and about a hundred thousand dollars. We were on our way to Idaho over the highway._

So, it's now my turn to drive? – Ally asked

No, it isn't – I answered

But… you had been driving since we got the truck

I know, what about if I let you to drive all Idaho

Deal done

Awesome, so… you want to eat now?

No, but we need to find a gasoline station now

Why?

Look – She said pointing at the gasoline tank

Oh, it is almost empty

Yeah, it is

Ok, if you see a gasoline station, tell me

_She nodded and then we turned again to see the way, when another truck got beside us._

Hello travelers – The man who was driving the truck greeted

Hello – We answered

That is a horrible dent – He said pointing at the truck's dent - isn't it?

Yeah, it is – I answered

Don't you want to repair it?

Sorry, but we are ok – Ally answered – But… you know where we can find a gasoline station?

Of course I can, where are you from?

Why everyone ask that to us? – She asked to me

I have no idea – I answered her – We are from the Center of New York

Oh, that's good… and you don't have any young girl in the back part of your truck, right?

_I looked at him strange, while Ally tried to look at him peering beside me to him._

Why we would have a young girl in the back part of our truck? – We asked at the same time

One of friends told us that he was driving further back from here, when he saw a young girl asking for a trip. He stopped and let her to enter in the back part of his truck; he asked her where she was going and she answered to Oregon. He asked her why to Oregon and she answered some persons are searching me, so I will make them easier the trip.

*squeeze*

Aaahh – Ally shouted while I lost for a second the control – Leo!

Ah, sorry, sorry; I get distracted – I answered – Serious? – I asked to the man

Yeah, but I haven't finished – He answered

Oh sorry; please, continue

He helped her to reach Idaho, but some kilometers before they get there, she steel some money from him and his phone, only that

_We looked at each other and then turned again at the man._

D-did she said h-her name? – I asked

Yeah, she did… but hers was strange, she said her name was… agh, Karin… Katya… Kelly… NO, agh… I don't remember it, but it starts with K

Ahm, Karai? – I asked

YEAH, that was her name… strange, right

Well, maybe because it…

Wait! How do you know who she is?!

Well… she maybe is… - Ally started

She can be… - I said then

She is our half-sister – We finally answered at the same time

REALLY?! Whoa… your sister has some problems

Yeah, we know that – Ally said

Then, what's she doing toward Oregon?

That's something we don't know yet – I answered

Whoa, ok… well, I have my route here, but the next gasoline station is less than a kilometer away straight here

Thanks a lot – We answered

No problem travelers – He said before take the way in the left

Wuhhuuu – Ally suddenly shouted

What? – I asked

She will not go to the South now!

Huh?

Don't you remember?

No

She said she was going to South America, right?

Oh, yeah...

And now… she will just go to Oregon

But, the question is… why?

That's something we will discover soon

LEO!

Aaahh, what?!

LOOK!

What?!

In front!

_I turned my head to the front part and then… I saw it._

*gasp* the gasoline station – I said – You have the money, right?

I have it

_After we filled the tank, we returned to our way to Idaho._

So… it is time to eat, don't you think? – Ally asked

Ha, yeah it is; what do you brought? – I asked

What do you think?

Oh no

Oh yes

Give me mines

Here you have

*nibble* I don't know, maybe I will change the pizza for this hamburgers

*nibble* really?

Haha, no… never in life

Hey

What?

Why don't you put some music?

You want some music

I want some music, you want some music?

I want some music, so let's put music

I turned the bottom of the music, and something like this started to play...

_***A Red Wine, Konvict; Gaga, Oh eh  
I've had a little bit too much, much;  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by caught in a twisted dance  
Can't find my drink oh man, where are my keys I lost my phone, phone  
What's going on, on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay Da da da  
Dance, dance, dance; Just, just, just, just dance  
Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd i turn my shirt inside out, inside out by  
Control your poison babe Roses have thorns they say  
And were all getting hosed tonight  
What's going on, on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay Da Da Da  
Dance Dance Dance; Just, just, just, just dance  
When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady try to pick it up like a car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til' done until tomorr' yeah.  
Show me I can see that you got so much energy  
The way your twirlin up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and…  
Dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay Da da da  
Dance, dance, dance; Just, just, just, just dance  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic, I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic, I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic, I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic, I got my brand electronic  
Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got  
it, and your popped coll'  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay (Babeee) Da da da  
Dance, dance, dance, Just, just, just, just dance***_

_Calm down Miwa, we are on our way._

* * *

**Uh, the trip got shortest; I think this story will end soon as I thought. Well, we are in the last chapters, yeah I know... this was so short. See you later. The song was "Just Dance" - Lady Gaga. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake**


	14. Idaho - Part One

POV Leo:

Ok, so… how we will cross this state? – She asked

You have the flywheel, you've to make the decisions – I answered

Oh, c'mon

You wanted to drive all Idaho, don't judge me

Ok… at least what we will do?

What with?

How we will cross Idaho with a one ton truck?!

Maybe... down the road?

What road Leonardo?

The one which is in the foot of the mountain

_Yeah, that was right. We were fighting, again, because we didn't know how to get to Oregon in that mountain state._

Look Leo, this truck will not make it; it is very heavy – Ally said

Trust me, we will be fine – I said trying to calm her down

What if we don't?

We will lose a truck; you want me to pay more?

Yes

Ok, what do you want?

Hmm… you will kiss her

Who?

C'mon, you know who I am talking about

OH NO, I WILL NOT DO THAT

So, that means you are part chicken-hearted more than a frog?

First; I am not a frog, I'm a turtle; and second… I will do it

YEEESS, I will take picture of your faces

So, let's do this… start to move

_She nodded and then turned on the truck and it started to move through the mountain. We started to drive it toward the topside of the mountain._

Leo

Yes?

The truck is stopping, we won't do it

Don't stop driving, we will

*crack*

No, we won't – She said – I will get in that road – She said looking at a road between some trees

Ok – I answered

_She entered in that road, and then we stopped in front of a lake._

Ok, I will see if I can search something around here, stay here – She said opening the door and getting out

_I sighed and then heard a strange noise. I get out of there and started to walk around there._

Ally? What are you doing? – I asked but no one answered – A-Ally?

I don't know who that Ally is- A male voice answered

Who are you?! – I asked taking out my swords

You don't have to fear me my friend; I can help you if you want

Help me in what?

In your hunt

What do you mean?

Oroku Karai isn't in the place you think she is

What?! THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Are you sure? How do you can know?

The same way you can

Don't believe me my friend; when you get over there, you will believe me

LEO! – A female voice shouted and Ally started to walk at me

Yeah? – I asked turning at her

What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the truck

I know, but I… - I answered seeing again where I heard the male voice – I heard something

Leo

What?

Did you put the brake to the truck?

Why do you ask?

LEO! THE TRUCK IS FALLING TO THE WATER!

*splash*

Oh no, please no – I said seeing the truck plunging in the water

Agh, I knew I shouldn't let you alone – She said

Aaaahhh, we lost a truck, food and more than a hundred thousand dollars

No, we didn't

What?

_She then showed me two bags; one full of money and the second of food._

How do you save these ones? – I asked

I knew you would make something wrong, so I took these out when you weren't seeing

Uff, good move Ally

Thanks, now we will return to walk toward Oregon

*sigh* my mistake

Yeah, it was… but sees the good side

Which is?

I won you

You won me in, what?

You will kiss your girlfriend

Another one

Yes, another one… waits! what do you mean with another one?

Another one who tells me I have a girlfriend when I don't have

Yeah, yeah, buh, buh; poor of you

It is, but I will have my revenge soon

How?

_I started to walk around her seeing curious at her._

You can be an awesome girlfriend for my youngest brother Raph

HEY!

What?! I'm honest

First; I don't have any idea of who is he, second; he is your brother, and third… HE IS A TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLE!

So…?

That will never happen, I am a human, he isn't… you got it?

Let's start to walk

_She smiled at me, and then we introduced in the forest between all the trees. _

Hey, Ally? – I asked

Yes Leonardo? – She asked

Do you meet a man?

_She turned to me with a strange face._

What? – She asked

Do you want to know why I was out of the truck?

Yeah, that will be… tell me Leo

I heard some strange noises after you get out, so I wanted to discover what was. I heard a male voice saying me Karai isn't in where we think she is, and then you came.

Seriously?

Don't you believe me?

Lack of sleep is hurting you Leo

No, it isn't

C'mon, are you saying me a man was telling you lies and he vanished just when I came with you

Yes

Haha, yeah… you need to sleep more

If you don't want to believe me, that is all your problem

Ok, I will suffer the consequences

**At the night**

_I lied down in the white grass down a tree. I looked at the dark-blue sky with some stars glamming in it._

Hey, I returned – Ally said lying beside me – What are you thinking?

How did you know I was thinking about something? – I asked

I met you almost a month

Yeah, whoa

What?

I can't believe we just met almost a month ago and we already traveled through the North part of all the country

Yeah, that's true

_We stayed some moments in silence while we heard the sound of the trees' leaves._

May I ask you something?! – We asked at the same time

Oh, you first – I said

No, you first; please – She said

Ok… *sigh* you think we are making the correct decision?

I wanted to ask you the same

Ha… then?

I don't know, maybe we can't have neither the knowing that he isn't… isn't alive

That's what makes me undecided

But… we are almost there, we will discover soon

Yeah, tomorrow we will reach Oregon

I hope that

_With those three words, I slept._

* * *

**I've returned! Again. I've been busy, sorry for not updating before. You know, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake and see you later. TMNTAli 3 out.**


	15. Idaho - Part Two

POV Leo:

_I woke up with something above my chest. I opened my eyes and then saw a small light-brown hairball sleeping over it. I moved only for waking up a small forest animal._

Aaaahhh – I shouted

Aaahh –Ally suddenly shouted too waking up – What's happening?!

Ah; get off of me, get off of me – I shouted shaking all my body

LEO! LEO! CALM DOWN! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

_But suddenly, the animal jumped out of me and climbed to a tree._

Agh! – I shouted

What was Leonardo? What happened? – She asked

It was a squ-squ-squ…

A squ-squ?

IT WAS A SQUIREEL! –I shouted pointing at the small animal which was seeing curious at us

Seriously?! You woke me up only by a small squirrel?!

Hey, it was a squirrel

Oh, don't tell me you are afraid of those little animals?

I had a terrible experience with those "little animals" some time ago

Really? Well *yawn* now that YOU already woke me up, let's start to walk

*giggle* sorry about that

_She just looked at me and then punched me on my shoulder, before starting to walk through all the trees. I started to follow her. We walked beside a small lake which was connected with Oregon._

Did you sleep ok? – She asked

Yes, I did; and you? – I asked

Me too

Now, where we have to go?

Oh yeah, we have to go to… - She answered and started to look everywhere – Ahhm, help me

What in?

To climb that tree – She answered and walked at a tree

Ok – I answered and put my hands helping her to climb it

_She started to climb it and then finally reached the top part._

Why are you doing this by the way? – I shouted from the floor

Just… wait – She shouted from the top – Agh

What?

_She got down again where I was and cleaned herself._

So…? – I asked

Maybe… we have to go by that way – She answered pointing at a road of rocks

Are you sure?

Or, maybe by that one – She answered pointing to another one

Do you have any idea where to go? – I asked but she didn't answer me – Agh, c'mon

Hey, it was your idea to walk by the lake

Don't tell me you are lost

I won't tell you

ALLY!

Sorry, but I got lost… I have no idea where we are

WHAT?!

Calm down, nobody's perfect

No, but at least don't get lost in the middle of one of the coldest states in the middle of the forest!

So… are you telling me this is MY entire fault?!

Yes, it is

I can't believe you are telling me that

It is just the truth

After all we have done together, you are telling me that

Sorry… but I'm out of here – I said walking back of where we came

What do you mean?!

I'm not continuing with this… I'M OUT!

Are you saying you will just… give up?!

Yes, I will… now I know what we have done

And what is?

WE JUST MADE A STUPID TRIP FOR NOTHING!

How can you say that?! – She asked stopping in front of me – Your sister maybe is hurt, or hungrier, or injured, or dead and you will only give up

Look… SHE ISN'T MY SISTER! – I shouted pushing her away of my way

Neither mine; but I will do this Leo, with your help or without it, decide

_I suddenly stopped to walk, remembering those words I'd heard before._

Ok, return to your safety home – She yelled – I will find her and nothing neither no one will stop me – She said and started to walk away

_I looked where she was walking and then sighed._

ALLY! – I shouted and started to walk where she went but I couldn't see her – Ally?! Where are you?!

_I walked through many trees, branches and leaves; and then I saw her looking scary at something without moving._

Ally? – I asked seeing at her – What are you…? – I asked starting to walk at her

DON'T MOVE! – She shouted stopping me

Why not?

Ssshh, don't make loud noises – She answered without moving yet

_Then, I turned slowly my head to where she was looking, and then I saw it. A huge grizzly bear eating something meters from where we were._

Walk slowly back – She said while we both started to walk

_The grizzly suddenly turned to us and growled._

Calm down little bear – I said – We won't hurt you; we just want to get out from here without problems

_The grizzly suddenly put in its back legs and growled at us._

Run! – I shouted

_We started to run away with the bear following us, but suddenly I stumbled with a branch and I fell through the ground. The grizzly caught me and bit me in the leg._

Aaaaggghh – I shouted

Leo! – Ally shouted turning at me – Get away from him! – She shouted throwing him a smoke bomb

_The eyes of the grizzly get irritated and let me out, while it walked away._

Ah – I said relieved –T-thanks Ally

There's no problem Leo, so… - She asked reaching forward her hand – Are you still angry?

Ha; no, I'm not – I answered taking it – Ouch – I shouted when the hurt in my leg got harder

Leo, that is a terrible bitten – She said looking at the bitten which was blooding – We need to take you somewhere

No, I will be fine

C'mon Leo, we need to heal you

No! Just… give me something… I will heal it by myself

Are you sure?

_I nodded at her. When I healed my injury, we returned to walk by a leaves road._

Leo, I'm not sure if this is the correct way – Ally said

Trust me; I'm sure this is the one

I don't know, something don't… – She couldn't end saying that when we fell by the ground and started to roll by it – Aaahh

Ouch – We said when we crashed with some rocks

Maybe you were… - I said standing up and looking in front of we were - *gasp* Ally, Ally! – I shouted moving her

No, let me die in here – She said

C'mon, stand up

No, it is my time… I can see the light

A cockroach

Aaaahhh! – She shouted jumping at me – LEONARDO!

Haha

H-how you knew I'm afraid of cockroaches?

I didn't know, I just needed to try

Then, why you are so excited

Look there – I said pointing in front

_She turned her head and get impressed just like me seeing the blue signboard which was in front of us, and we said at the same time…_

Welcome to Oregon

* * *

**O.o DidyouseethenewepisodepfTMNT?! Oh, sorry... Did you see the new episode of TMNT "The Wrath of Tiger Claw"? It was AWESOME, wasn't it? See you in my next chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	16. Oregon - Part One

POV Leo:

Hello Mr. – I said greeting a man who was walking over the avenue

Excuse me Mrs. – Ally said greeting a woman on the other side of the street

You know someone name Ethan? – I asked

Ethan? No one? – Ally asked

_We have been walking like freaks over two entire blocks asking to everyone for the first and only guy in the list: Ethan. But no one had given us a simple clue._

Did you get something? – I asked to Ally

No, no one knows who "Ethan" is – She answered walking at me

Are you sure we are in the right place?

Yeah – She answered taking out the list – Here says Ethan is in the Southwest part of Oregon, near the docks

Why near the docks?

Because this Ethan works in the docks

So… let's go over there

Through the docks?

Yeah… we will find him over there

Ok, let's go to the… - She cut herself suddenly and looked through a people's group that was walking some meters in front of us

Are you ok Ally? – I asked moving her a little because she wasn't neither moving

We have to run Leo… NOW!

W-why?

DON'T ASK AND START TO RUN! – She said before starting to run

_I looked at where she was looking and then… I saw him. An old man looking at us, I have seen that view before, and it wasn't pretty. I started to run back where Ally went, and from a dark alley, two hands took me and pulled me with her._

Y-you saw him, didn't you? – She asked

Yes, I did – I answered – I told you

What?

That man was the one I saw before over Idaho

WHAT?! You never told him he was… HIM!

You didn't ask

What we will do Leo?

You know him?

*sigh* yes, I know him

Who is he?

That will be for another moment Leonardo, now we will get through the docks – She answered and started to walk again to the street

Not until you tell me

Leo, don't do this more difficult

Tell me Ally, who is he?

*sigh* He's name is Hachiro

Hachi- what?

Numajiri Hachiro, ok?

Japanese?

Yeah, Japanese

Why are you afraid of him?

W…? I'M NOT AFRAID OF HIM

Are you going to tell me?

Not a lot of time ago, Karai and I where training with the Shredder…

That's new

Shut up! But suddenly, he stopped the training because someone was coming to see her and me…

What for?

For seeing our skills; after some minutes, an old man entered at the Foot hideouts. Shredder introduced him to use like…like…like…

Like, what?

Like his brother

Like his what?

You heard it, that man is Shredder's brother

So, is he dangerous?

She looked at me for some moments – I will make like if you didn't ask me that; what he did after, was what made us angry

What was?

After we showed him our skills, he clapped at us and told us that…that

ALLY!

That he wanted to take one of us with him

Who he chose?

He chose Karai, but nor she, Shredder nor I accepted; so he returned with no one

That's everything?

No, what he did after was what made us angry

W-what did he do?

Some months after that, Karai and I were patrolling over the rooftops in Tokyo; I get some far away from here and when I wasn't seeing, he caught me from my behind…

Oh, I go…

I haven't finished yet; she came just in time and told him to let me free, he told her he would do it if she came with him to his clan… s-she accepted…

Really?

Yeah, she stayed with him for a WHOLE month… when she returned with us, Shredder and I discovered Hachiro was lying to us…

What do you mean?

He only recruited her for doing whatever job he wanted; he kicked and punched her every day and every time he wanted

Whoa, w-when was that?

We were younger… about twelve of thirteen years-old

I understand everything

Maybe that's why he told you that?

What?

She rolled her eyes and looked at me – That Karai maybe is not alive and we are making this for nothing

So… is she alive?

I DON'T KNOW LEO! We just need to find Ethan and we will discover it

No, you won't – A voice answered above from us

Oh… this is getting worst and worst – I said while Ally and I took out our weapons

He jumped in front of us and turned to Ally – Ha, it has been a long time Ally

Go away Hachiro, return to where you came – She yelled

Now… you hang out with mutants? Doesn't your father let you to make friends?

I told you to go away!

Hey! I just want to help

Really? Give me a reason; you still want her in your army, right?

I will not lie you honey, I still want her… that's why I need to find her sooner than you two

We will stop you – I said

Oh… turtle, you really think you both can defeat me? I'm a master ninja and you are just little students

_I growled at him before jumping to him, which was strange, the one who growls in my family is my younger brother. Ally and I started to fight against him; it was the most difficult fight I was being in. We continued fighting for about five minutes and we all get tired._

I don't have time for this – He said before jumping to Ally and punching her – I just need this – He said taking something in his hands and vanishing

Ally – I said keeping my swords and running at her – Are you ok?

Yeah… - She said starting to stand up – I am

W-what did he take?

Just… little notebook

WHAT?! OH NO, now… how we will find her

Calm down – She said showing me a piece of paper – First, we will only need to find Ethan; and second, he took the notebook but not the list

You are incredible

I know, you can say me that again

No, maybe another time

I hate you

Ha, let's find Ethan – I ordered before we started to walk again

**Some rooftops away from there…**

No! No – A man was yelling seeing all the pages of a little notebook – NOOO! – He shouted throwing away it – They both shamed me *growl* - He said kicking some broken bricks – You will pay… DID YOU HEAR ME?! YOU BOTH WILL PAY!

* * *

***sobs* *sobs* I liked a lot for doing this crazy story, but we are in the ending of this story. See you in my LAST chapter. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


	17. Oregon - Part Two

**So... *sigh* here we are in the last chapter of this story. Thanks for supporting it. Here's the chapter. Enjoy it :) The next song is "You Found Me" - The Fray**

* * *

POV Leo:

You are so happy, aren't you? – I asked her

Of course I am – She answered me – Isn't this fabulous?

You want to return to New York, right?

Sometimes I hate you Leo

Same towards you

Well… we just need to find Ethan over the docks, and we will return!

After a long month!

I know, but now… everything had finished

That's the best part

But… what will we do with her?

What do you mean?

Yeah… we will just… take her back to New York, and it's done?

That's a good point, but we can tell her that the answers are back at home

Huh?

We will take her with Splinter and he will explain her everything

Oh, that's a good idea

_We started to walk again through the docks. It was night when we reached them._

So, where we have to go? – I asked

I don't know, let's ask someone? – She answered

Who?

Ahm… - She said starting to look everywhere – Maybe to him – She answered looking at a man who was taking by telephone

Let's go

_We walked toward him; he wasn't seemed to notice us._

Hello friend – I greeted when he finished talking by phone

Oh – He said turning to us – May I help you?

Yeah – Ally answered – We are looking for a guy nam…

_But suddenly, some hooters were staring to hear coming to us._

Oh no – The man suddenly shouted – I will help you another night, I have to go now – He said before letting in our feet a wooden box and running away

WHAT'S THIS?! – We shouted

Take care of it! – He yelled and vanished

_The hooters got louder, and then many patrol-cars stopped back of us._

Put your hands where I can see them – A man inside a patrol-car yelled at us

What? – Ally asked while we obeyed him

Now turn slowly to us with the hands up – He yelled while many other men started to get out of each patrol-car

_We looked at each other and then obeyed him. They started to walk at us and then took us by our arms._

Hey – Ally yelled – What we did?

Oh, don't you know what you did? – A man asked

No

So… - He said turning at the box – That box full of weapons of all kinds is nothing?

WHAT?! – We asked

Get inside the car – He said putting us inside

But… we didn't stole that – I said

Yeah, everyone say that – He said entering too – We have them – He informed by a radio

Excellent job Chris, return

All the patrol-cars start to move, and we were the last ones.

Hey Leo – Ally whispered me – I have an idea

Which is? – I whispered to her

Take out your hood

You know I can't do that

Do you have any better idea?

I looked thoughtful for a moment at her and then sighed.

Ok – I answered and she nodded – Hey Sir.

What the heck do you want? – He asked driving yet

Look at this – I said taking out my hood

What is?

Look at me by the mirror

_He turned his view at the little mirror and looked impressed at me before shouted._

Aaaaahhhh – He shouted losing the control of the car

We used that instance for opening the door and jumping by it, while the police-car crashed with other ones.

Wuhuu – We shouted when we were on the ground

That was… interesting – Ally said

I know, so… what we learned of tonight? – I asked

To never accept wooden boxes from strangers

The good thing is that we aren't so far away of the docks

So, have we to walk back AGAIN?!

Yeah

She rolled her eyes while we returned to walk back at the docks. Over the way, we started to hear a soft but listenable song

_***I found God, on the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won, all alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything".  
Where were you? When everything was falling apart?  
All my days, were spent by the telephone  
That never rang, and all I needed was a call  
That never came, to the corner of First and Amistad  
Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor; surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late; you found me, you found me  
In the end, everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am; who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know, how long she will be next to me  
Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor; surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late; you found me, you found me  
Early morning, the city breaks; I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve, taking all I want  
Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor. Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure; you found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor; surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late; you found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait? To find me, to find me***_

We reached, again, the docks and saw that any strange man was over there. We looked everywhere and only saw a man in front of where the ships sailed.

Ok, now is your turn to ask him – Ally said

Wh…? I greeted the last one – I answered

But I almost told him who we were looking for

Sigh, ok this is the plan… you will greet him and I will ask him; and if he gives us a box, we will run away from him

_She nodded and we started to walk at him._

Goodnight friend – Ally greeted

Hello – He said turning at us

Can you help us in something?

Of course I can, tell me in what

Your turn Leo – She said punching my arm

We are searching someone – I said him

And, who's that someone?

His name is… Ethan and he works here in the docks

Don't look for him more; my name is Ethan, in what I can help you?

Oh, nice to meet you Ethan – I said – My name is Leonardo and this is Ally

Ally? – He said looking at her

Yeah, t-that's my name – She said

Oh, it was time for you to coming here

W-what do you mean? – We asked

You are looking for Karai, aren't you?

YEAHH! WE ARE! WHERE'S SHE?! – We shouted at the same time

You came here a little late, she took an hour ago a ship towards... Oaxaca, Mexico

* * *

**Hahaha... I fooled you! We are not yet in the last chapter :P See you in the next one. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. BYE.**


	18. Load Ship

POV Leo:

WHAT?! – Ally and I shouted

Yeah; an hour ago, she took up a ship to Mexico – Ethan answered calmly

This can't be, this can't be… - I was saying

Ethan – Ally said looking at him – When we can take the next ship toward there too?

The next one will sail in a week, but we have one ship ONLY of load which will sail in five minutes

CAN WE TAKE IT?! – We shouted

Sorry, but that will be impossible

Even if we… - Ally said

Don't try anything, I said no

Ok, ok; thanks a lot – Ally said walking back – Let's move Leo – She shouted and I followed her

You have a plan, haven't you? – I asked

Of course I have, but we need to be careful – She said and looked back to Ethan – Follow me – She shouted and ran by a dark place full of boxes

Where are we going? – I asked running back her

We will take that ship – She said looking at the load ship

Didn't he tell us…?

I KNOW WHAT HE TOLD US, but that will not stop me – She said looking at the part behind the boxes – Wait! – She said stopping me

W-what is?

Look – She said and I turned at there

Do you think this will have success? – A man asked to another one

Of course it will have – The other one answered – They will never discover what the REAL load is

That's a really good point – The man answered while other one walked from the ship to them

I made my part, where's my reward? – He asked while the men looked at each other before nodded

Here it is – The first man answered giving him a black briefcase

The third man opened it and nodded – Don't fear, your load will go to Mexico without someone noticing it

It was a pleasure to had worked with you – The first man said stretching his hand with the third one

The pleasure was mine, here I will be for the next job – The third man said stretching hands back before we walked away

Do you want to know what that was? – Ally asked

No, I'm ok – I answered

Let's move

Where?

_She looked thoughtful for some moments and then turned to a box._

Look at this – She said moving the top of a box and opening it – We can enter here

What is inside this box? – I asked looking at the darkness interior

Here are just some… oh no

This will be the best job ever – A male voice started to be heard

Get inside and hide yourself – Ally shouted before we jumped

_We hided down the stuff that was there, which seemed to be many ones, larges and… furry?_

Look at this – A man said standing in front of the box – They didn't close it well – He said while he and his friend started to close it – There is it, YOU CAN TAKE IT GUYS!

_Then, we felt how the box was moving and they were letting in inside the ship. _

Are you ok Ally? – I asked

Yeah, I am; what about you? – She asked

I'm ok too

_After that, the box was let in the floor and we heard the doors closed._

Can we get now? – I asked

I don't know, can… don't you have anything we can use for opening this? – She asked

Just… my sword's blade

We can use that

_We took out our swords and started to open the box; when we were finally out, we fall to the floor with all the stuff inside it._

This… - Ally said standing up and cleaning herself – This can't be worse! – She shouted kicking some stuff

Calm down! – I shouted standing up

I CAN'T! NOW, WE HAVE TO GO TO THE CENTRAL PART OF THE CONTINENT JUST FOR SEARCHING HER!

Hey, listen to me… I'm angry too, but we are in here now, there's no returning now… she didn't tell us to follow her, we wanted to

*sigh* you are right – She said starting to calm down

Now, what the heck is all this? – I asked pointing at the stuff of the box

*sigh* this is another form for making illegal money, it is very popular in the regions where many wild animals live

What do you mean?

This is what is called… "Poaching or Illegal Hunting" – She said while we turned to the box

_We saw all kinds of furs; bears', wolfs', deer's, etc.; even some birds' ones too._

And that isn't everything – She said walking at other box with her sword in hand

I'm feeling scare Ally – I said looking at her while she opened that box

Whoa, I had always wanted this for Christmas – She said looking inside the box

What is that? – I asked

Come and look it by yourself

_I started to walk slowly at her and then saw impressed at what was inside that box. There were dozens of firearms for hunting; rifles, guns, shotguns, assault rifles and many other kinds. There were some bows and springs too._

Hey – She said taking some weapons – I always wanted this one… this one isn't bad… *gasp* this one is better – She said keeping two guns, an assault rifle, and a rifle – Don't you want anyone?

Ahmm… why not? – I asked taking some weapons too, I kept three guns and a rifle – How we will cross the entire continent with these?

Don't worry; no one will notice these babies

Yeah… where did Ethan tell are we going?

Easy; towards Oaxaca, Mexico

M-Mexico?

Yep, don't worry… you will like that country

We will see that

So *yawn* you want to sleep now?

Go and sleep Ally, I will be wake up some more minutes

Ok - she said lying in a corner of that place – Goodnight Leo

Goodnight Ally – I said before turning to a window and seeing by it – You are such clever, aren't you? The whole continent, don't you get tired? You will tell me why you did it, if you don't want to pay – I smiled malicious at the moon and then walked to a corner for sleeping too – Goodnight Karai

* * *

**Yeah; I know, I know... I haven't updated for a while... but the final tests are the next week, starting tomorrow, and it will be hard to update this month. Hope you liked it, see you in my next chapter over Mexico! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake.**


End file.
